


Love is Hard but Worth It

by MariaSpade



Series: Human!AU [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Domestic, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Human Castiel, Librarian Castiel, M/M, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaSpade/pseuds/MariaSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A more detailed look at Dean and Cas' first time making love mentioned in 'First Times'. Part of the Human!AU but can be read separately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Hard but Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Human!AU although may be read separately.

The first time they make love is a month and a half into this dating thing they are trying. Castiel is altogether very new at this whole dating thing, and he has heard there’s a difference between going on dates and dating but he’s fairly certain they are dating at this point. They have been out at least once a week for the past month, and Dean likes to visit him at the library when he’s on his lunch break, and they have become so familiar now that Cas looks for Dean walking through the children section’s doors and all his supervisors knows who Dean is and allow him to ‘pester’ Castiel while he’s at the desk. (He always comes when the kids are in school anyway so there is little work to do but check in books and straighten shelves that little, sticky fingers have pulled apart.)  
The first time they make love they are at Dean’s apartment. It’s a Friday and they had a really, really nice day together. Like really nice. Cas took the day off a week ago because he knew Dean had this particular day off and he wanted to spend it together. Dean was wholeheartedly into the idea and suggested they “try another one of those date things you’re so fond of, Cas” and Cas was indeed fond of the day they had. He came over before lunch to Dean’s apartment with a small bag of groceries and they made lunch together and vegged out on the couch for a few hours. Cas was beginning to feel guilty over just eating and lying around so around three he tugged on Dean’s hand and made him go outside with him to take a walk around the block. By the time they got back it was around six, but this was entirely and utterly Dean’s fault because he wanted to show Cas Central Park, which actually ended up being an excuse to pull him away against a tree and make out for an hour. He knew by now that Cas was uncomfortable with public affection, and the moment Cas opened his mouth to insist this was a bad idea Dean hushed him and pressed the sweetest kiss to his lips and reassured him so well that no one would bother him here that Cas just had to believe him, he believed him so well that he grabbed Dean by the collar and pulled him down.  
When they return home it’s nearly six, and Cas didn’t bring enough groceries for dinner as well, and Dean’s fridge is almost empty, so they order a pizza and make themselves comfortable on the couch waiting for it. Cas insists they order a movie, and Dean ends up ordering Inglourious Basterds for $3.99 on one of those movie channels he really shouldn’t be subscribed to because he can’t afford it in the first place. The pizza comes a half an hour later and Dean pulls from the kiss he and Cas were sharing to pass the time and gets up to bring it inside and pay the kid who drove here to deliver it. It’s good, the kind of New York pizza he couldn’t get back home in Kansas, but he moved to New York for a reason and stayed here for beautiful librarians and really damn good pizza. The movie is about a quarter of the way through and the pizza almost completely gone when Cas decides he would much rather be kissing again. He starts off on Dean’s side, leaning against him to pull him down into a kiss with a tug at his shirt and no words spoken. It becomes obvious though that this is a kiss meant to last a while, and Cas cannot hold himself at an angle much longer and Dean’s back aches a little and they decide well, they might as well get comfortable. That is how Cas ends up in Dean’s lap, his hands full of the fabric of the dark t-shirt Dean has worn today that is heavy with that intoxicating smell the blue eyed man loves, like leather and sweets and cooking even though he has never seen Dean cook once yet while he wasn’t helping his beautiful construction man along. Dean remains comfortable on the couch with his spine in a much more proper position and his arms are rested back against the couch because Cas has a grip on him and isn’t letting go any time soon.  
Cas’ head is spinning after only five minutes of this, because Dean is a hell of a good kisser, and maybe he hasn’t had much practice before him but oh he doesn’t think he ever will need any more practice because Dean’s kisses are just what he needs for the rest of his days. His scent is thick in Castiel’s nose and his taste in thick in his mouth, because they became familiar with each other’s mouths on the third date when they found out the best place to sit in a movie theatre if you don’t plan much on watching the movie is at the very back. Dean is doing this wonderful thing that Castiel is very, very fond of, where he will draw Cas’ tongue into his mouth and toy with it with his own, sucking and nipping and then he pulls away enough to nip at his swollen lips while Cas is left breathless and his tongue still peeking out for Dean to draw back into his mouth and start all over again. He isn’t sure if it’s a thing Dean has tried with others before and that is why he’s so good at it or if he’s just very, very interested in doing it with Castiel and has grown a knack for it after doing it with him so much. Perhaps it’s just the fact that it drives Castiel absolutely insane and makes him come back for more time after time. His hands are at Dean’s chest, grabbing through fabric and warmth and dizziness until he wants Dean in bed and he wants him there now and no, no they really shouldn’t, they really ought to wait. It is while Dean is moving on to kiss his neck that Castiel truly asks himself what they are waiting for. He is about 99% sure he is in love with Dean Winchester, and about 99% sure Dean feels the same for him, or he wouldn’t be so fond of marking his neck in places people can see and that isn’t appropriate for the job Castiel has and yet it seems every time Dean starts to mark at his neck any words of rejection slip from Cas’ mind and he always, always lets Dean kiss and mark wherever he wants on his neck. There is nothing to wait for, Cas realizes, because they aren’t waiting for a set amount of time and Cas will sooner tie Dean to his bed and have his dirty way then let them wait until they are married, if they are ever married. (He likes to think they will be, but even Cas with as little experience as he has knows better than to say this after a month and a half. He doesn’t know Dean has been thinking of marrying this boy since the day they met.) He decides yes, yes tonight is the night, and they have been touchy with each other before and Cas has been naughty before, he has had Dean all the way down to his boxers while indulging himself with the sight but he’s… he’s never seen what’s down there and he’s nervous but hell he’ll tie Dean to the bed if he has to and maybe he won’t have to but if Dean is into that then hell, Cas is willing to try it.  
He starts with hands up Dean’s shirt, which is again something he has done before but never with these intentions. Dean is busy at his neck, perhaps he is curious as to why Cas is so compliant to have him making marks because usually he’ll at least put up some sort of fight before he caves, but if he senses something he says nothing. He does nothing for a very long time, too, nothing but kissing while Cas’ head is tilted back and Dean watches those pretty blue eyes roll back and watches him Adam’s apple bob while Cas tries to make some sort of noise of content. It is when Cas’ hands reach further up against a beautiful set of abs that is God’s gift to him for being on his best behavior so far tonight, enough to brush against nipples that he has already found out are sensitive, and it is then that Dean knows tonight is different. Because Cas knows what that does to Dean and if he doesn’t mean for them to go further he would have stopped by now but he doesn’t, his fingers glide almost curiously against Dean’s nipples again and again until Dean knows it is no accident and they are going another step tonight. His arms come from around the back of the couch to wrap instead around Castiel’s waist and he brings the smaller man down for a proper kiss, lips to lips, and he is filled so suddenly with the taste of Cas that he really, really hopes he’s serious about tonight or else he will be sorely disappointed. (But keep his distance, of course, as he has in the past when Cas has asked him to take a minute to cool down because he isn’t ready quite yet.)  
Cas’ hands are touching and grabbing and yanking, now they are yanking at Dean’s shirt to tug it over his head because such a body should not be hidden behind fabric when the only man in the world he ever wants to see it ever again is sitting in his lap wanting to look right this very moment. They have to part for the moment while Dean’s shirt is pulled over his head and they both miss the contact. But Cas is rewarded with the most beautiful body he will ever love for the rest of his life and his eyes are hungry as they look. Dean isn’t satisfied with this and it is the whine that bring Cas’ lips back down into a proper kiss. Cas is already thinking to the future that he knows he and Dean are going to have together and in some entanglement in the future he is going to have his dirty way with this body and he is going to get it messy and sticky with some sort of syrup, maybe chocolate or honey but most likely strawberry since that’s his favorite, and he’s going to lick Dean until he’s clean and all the same an absolute mess beneath him. But he has seen Dean’s fridge tonight and there is almost nothing in there, he’ll have to coax him into grocery shopping for himself more often, but anyway there is no sort of syrup to be had tonight and it will just have to wait. It will just have to wait and that’s fine because Cas gets to have this and that and some point and he will enjoy this while he has it and that when it comes to them.  
Dean manages to convince Cas that moving to the bedroom is a really good idea, because the couch is great and all but he doesn’t particularly want his first time (of many to come) of making love to the most beautiful man ever to be on the couch when there’s a bedroom a few feet away. Cas agrees with a few swats because he knows in his heart Dean is the most beautiful man alive and please don’t try to tell him differently because you are wrong. Dean tries really, really hard to get Cas enough into his arms to carry him into the room but Castiel is too eager for kisses, so eager for them that he can’t even let Dean carry him into the bedroom, and that’s dumb anyway because they do that in silly romance movies and this is so far from a silly romance movie because this is so real Cas can feel it beneath his fingertips.  
Dean’s apartment is small and cramped, and he can’t afford many luxuries, but his bed is his second favorite thing in the world after a certain blue eyed beautiful librarian he wants to fill his bed with every night from now until the apocalypse. It’s his luxury and he bought it off his brother after Sammy came over and told him he was moving in with his short dorky boyfriend Gabriel and they already had a bed they were buying together. It was huge and comfortable and thick and took up a lot of space in the bedroom but all he did was sleep in here anyway so what did it matter. So it was his brother’s but he doesn’t think on that too much and not when there’s a beautiful man against the sheets pulling on his shoulders to yank him down into a kiss. Dean is soon doing that thing Cas loves too much, and the taste is thick on Castiel’s tongue when Dean indulges him and keeps him in his mouth, toying and nipping and licking, and the air is stale compared to the warmth Dean’s mouth offers him and he even whines when Dean pulls away and no, Cas will not be having that right now and he makes it known next time when Dean tries to tug his tongue free and Cas captures it between his lips and won’t let him go unless it is to get right back in his mouth warming and tasting and all around being the most wonderful kisser he is going to have for the rest of his life.  
“Tell me,” Cas murmurs, and he pauses because it’s Dean’s turn now to be dissatisfied with an interrupted kiss and he indulges his gorgeous man with another kiss before he continues, “tell me you have… supplies.” He can’t seem to form the words condom or lube right now because each time they pass through his head on the way to his lips his stomach does this funny backflip and he can’t say them, he can’t.  
Dean thinks this is cute, though, and he laughs quietly and puts a hand is Cas’ hair. “Yes. I do.” And Cas doesn’t give him any mean or questioning glances, because he knows this is something they have both wanted, and he is more glad that Dean has thought ahead and bought things instead of finding out now that they don’t and would have to stop this engagement to go out and buy some and wow that is something they do not want. Dean gives a gentle tug and Cas hums with a smile. His fingers, clumsy with nerves right now, reach down to tug at Dean’s waistband of his jeans, and Dean closes the space between them filled with words and knocks them away with a sealing kiss over Cas’ lips. He isn’t nervous now, and with Dean’s lips there to distract him he is able to tug down the zipper and unbutton as well and soon he is tugging down the jeans, not at them but actually pulling them down and he has done this before but it’s so different now, it’s so surreal and he’s so happy but he finds he can’t get them down any further with this kiss unless Dean provides some help. Dean is all too happy too, and he sits back to pull them away properly and they are at the foot of the bed and Dean is about as close to naked as one to get while still wearing underwear, which is pretty close Cas thinks, but Cas is there in his sweater still and pants and there’s too many clothes for the many, many things Dean would like to do to him tonight.  
“Cas, come on, babe,” and it’s a nickname Cas has actually warmed to, “Help me get a few of these layers off.” Cas is all too happy to comply, wriggling under Dean to lift his sweater vest over his head and Dean helps to get it off and he doesn’t mind it on the floor but it had better get comfortable there because it will be there all night. Next comes the light blue button up shirt beneath it, and Dean thinks he likes these, because they are easy to get off, he just needs to coax Cas to sit up when it is unbuttoned to pull it down his arms and he does that. He knows Cas is conscious of his body from the times before they have gotten this far, he thinks he’s too thin and too pale and too this and too that and Dean disagrees, oh how Dean disagrees, because Cas is all lean muscle and just the right amount of pale and too beautiful for words, really the only word he can think of is unfair because it is unfair for Cas to be so beautiful.  
“You are an angel,” Dean insists when Cas gets that look in his eyes that says are you sure, because he thinks his body isn’t really that great and he will understand if Dean agrees but he never does, he is an angel. “You are my angel.” Cas likes the sound of that and if he gets to be an angel he will be Dean’s and no one else’s.  
“Your angel,” he agrees and Dean’s hands are on his chest touching like Cas touches Dean’s body, like it is gold, like it is priceless, like there are no words to describe what he thinks.  
“Now let me do these,” Dean insists, tugging down Cas’ jeans and maybe he thought Cas was going to argue with him but Cas only hums and grips onto the bed posts as the jeans are tugged down to reveal light blue boxer briefs and pale legs and Dean is in love, he is in love love love with this man and his body and his eyes and his smile and that silly hum he has again when he sees Dean all smiles at his body and maybe he can like his own body as well if Dean likes it so much.  
“Move,” Cas orders quietly. Dean is quiet and confused for a moment, but then pale hands are on his shoulders and pushing him and Dean is confused but he is against the bed next. He opens his mouth to disagree but Cas quiets him with a hush and a hum. He smiles as he speaks. “I want to try riding,” he explains, and Dean is all too happy to agree.  
“Open up that drawer,” he asks, pointing to a small wooden bedside night table and Cas does so, and he knows why Dean has asked this of him, and he takes the box of condoms in the drawer and behind them is the bottle of lube too, and maybe Dean wasn’t sure what to get for them, he has bought a basic pack of condoms, nothing fancy, and a silicone based lubricant in a small tube because they can always buy more and it’s just important to have enough for now for them.  
“I’m not sure…” Cas admits, and his voice is quiet and there is still fabric between them and he is embarrassed to admit this but Dean hushes him and maybe that’s the way Dean prefers it anyway, he has never asked if Dean is a virgin but he has a good idea for the answer anyway and it doesn’t really matter to him anyway.  
“Hush. We’ll learn,” he says, and Cas is back to smiles. “Let’s get these off first.” His fingers loop under the elastic clinging to Cas’ hips and tug them down, and Cas shimmies his hips and lets them come down and tug over his penis and when the cool air of the room hits his skin he takes in a sharp breath and Dean laughs. He pinches a nipple in retaliation and Dean is quiet now, appreciating again, Cas can tell because his eyes are trained on Cas intimately between his legs, curiously and with a sense of wanting that those green eyes mirror gorgeously.  
“Your turn,” he insists when he gets impatient and he moves away to lean on his knees and his thumbs tuck under Dean’s boxers and they are soon on the floor with the rest of their clothing. Dean is beautiful, of course, and well endowed, and maybe some people say it doesn’t matter and maybe it doesn’t but Cas likes it, he likes Dean’s size, and he knows other parts of his body can appreciate it more thoroughly.  
“We can start with…” His words trail off while his fingers trail over the bottle of lube, then move over to the condom. “Putting this on first?” Dean nods, his hands on Cas’ pale, sharp his that nicely fill his hands and how could he live his life so long without knowing this gorgeous man was out there for him? Cas rips open the condom with his teeth and tears the rest of the way with his fingers so nothing rips when it shouldn’t. He remembers this from health class in high school, back when people teased him and he supposes it never crossed his mind that he would be doing this to another man, but maybe he did, but maybe he simply hadn’t though on it at all. Ah, yes, that was right, because there was a boy who sat behind him by the wicked name of Gabriel who threw pencils and gum wrappers at the back of his head and it had been the day Gabriel had decided to move onto to throwing paper at him while the old teacher crooned on and rolled the condom open and why is Cas thinking on this when there is a gorgeous man waiting for him? He rolls it over Dean’s erection until it is unfurled all the way and reaches to the base where coarse hair greets him. The sight warms Cas further and gets his own body closer to full arousal and Deans notices this and is all smiles like his sweet, sweet Dean always is.  
“Don’t you smile like that at me,” Cas murmurs with a swat and Dean is still all smiles.  
“Why not?” Dean asks, thumbs rubbing over the sharp junctures of Cas’ spine.  
“Because I might do something I’ll regret later, like kiss you.” And it must be the wrong thing to say because that brilliant smile shines brighter and he even laughs at Cas and it makes Cas laugh too and this is so comfortable that laughing feels as much a part of their love making at moans and sweat will.  
“Heaven forbid,” Dean laughs as he hands Cas the lube when he reaches for it next.  
“The only thing heaven should forbid is a wicked beautiful man like you torturing poor librarians with pretty words and beautiful eyes,” Cas replies, and he empties a fair amount of this sticky gel substance onto his hands. Dean chuckles at this and watches as Cas experiments with the lubricant. He rubs it between his fingers as he knows he’s supposed to but it makes his fingers stick together and this makes him laugh a little and turn red in the cheeks. And he is too close to touching Dean Winchester’s penis to back out now and oh Lord does he want to touch anyway, so he steadily reaches down and closes a hand over the condom. But it’s warm and heavy in his hand and he likes whatever brand Dean has chosen because at least right now while it is in his hand he feels like nothing is there. He slickens Dean with quick movements of his hands and it’s here he finds out that if he flicks his wrist this way Dean’s head will turn to the right and he’ll gasp out quietly and if he squeezes this much his head will tilt back but if he squeezes just a little bit more like this Dean is going to absolutely moan with that raspy voice of his and Cas quite likes that.  
He is soon slick and Cas is about to raise himself up to mount when Dean makes him wait with another quiet laugh. “If you mount right now it’ll only be pain for both of us.” Cas gives him a curious look and Dean wonders who would make him fall in love with a man so sweet and innocent when all he wants to do is have his naughty way with Cas in sixteen different ways from now until next Tuesday. “You are tight.”  
“I don’t understand,” Cas voices.  
“Let me loosen you,” Dean says in place of explaining, and he takes the bottle of lubricant from Cas and empties more into his hands. Cas seems to understand now because he raises his hips for Dean and steadies his hands on the head board.  
Dean starts with one finger, slick and it presses into Cas fairly easily with only a soft hiss from the beautiful lips of the man above him. It takes a minute for Cas to get used to this, and he moves his hips experimentally in the meantime, getting used to something just being inside him. The finger flexes and he nods and Dean takes this as the signal to add a second finger. This one is a little harder to get in, and Cas’ walls squeeze him like he desperately wants him in and yet is trying to push him out. Cas whines above him and tilts his head back and Dean only murmurs in reply that he needs to breath, take a deep breath for me baby and let it out slow. Cas does just this and the second finger slides in easy.  
Cas is not interested in finger fucking tonight, though, and impatiently pushes Dean through the rest of preparation which proves as enough foreplay for both of them because Dean is wholly aroused by now and Cas is visibly impatient. He hardly waits for an okay from Dean before he decides he needs to mount, and he grips Dean between his legs to guide him as his hips lower. “Steady,” Dean insists, but his voice is shaky because he loves this man from the ends of the earth and back and he is so so lucky to have this chance with him.  
Cas is fully mounted after a minute, and Dean’s sack is nestled intimately against his behind and he’s comfortably stretched and full of his beautiful construction man. “This I like,” he admits, he is glad they are doing this for their first time and he likes the position and the power it gives him and the intimacy it gives both of them.  
“It’s a pretty sight I think I could get used to,” Dean agrees with his gorgeous smile. “You tell me if we ever need to stop and put more lube on or stop for any other reason whatsoever.”  
Cas likes how Dean makes him feel safe and comfortable and wanted and he nods, he nods and places his hands on a strong chest full of love for him and begins to move.  
The first few movements are slow because Cas is surprised, he likes the feeling of Dean moving thick and warm in him but it takes more work than he thought and yet not nearly as much as expects. The lube is important and it helps him move steadily, although slow at first. Dean doesn’t mind, in fact he’s still all smiles as Cas moves experimentally over him, slow and rocking to start.  
“You sure make a pretty cowboy,” Dean comments and it brings a pretty red color to Cas’ cheeks.  
“I think I quite like riding beautiful cowboys,” he murmurs, hips coming forward as he pushed down, then back as he draws back up. His ass is curved and high enough for Dean to tilt his head back with an appreciative groan, never mind that ways Cas’ walls squeeze around him when he pulls up.  
“Beautiful cowboys quite like you riding them, let me say.” Dean laughs quietly and Cas fumbles for a moment in embarrassment. It takes him a second to regain himself but he does in a moment and they are back to this beautiful love making thing they have decided is right for them tonight.  
It is all they say for a long while as they build up a rhythm, no words outside of reassuring grunts and the one surprised ‘Oh!’ Cas lets out when Dean bucks into his prostate for the first time on accident. But once their rhythm is set, a fairly quick up and down peppered with Cas dragging his hips forward and Dean thinks he likes that the most honestly, there are a lot of noises, especially on Cas’ end, who is embarrassed to find out he is all too vocal during sex. The first time Dean hits his prostate it is a simple, curious whine, but the next time when he does it on purpose and much harder Cas throws his head back and lets out a groan Dean can only describe as delicious and he wants to bite and suck that long stretch of neck until Cas makes no noises but his name, again and again in a chant. Dean is quieter while they’re making love but Cas doesn’t doubt for a second how thoroughly he is enjoying it because although his noises are quiet they are bountiful. They are little gasps, little chants of ‘faster, faster, fuck Cas, fuck,” and quiet, naughty words like how much he knows Cas likes this (which Cas is too quick to chant “Yes yes yes!” to) and how much he wants him to be sore in the morning, how he wants Cas over a counter top, all sorts of things that has Cas’ mind reeling in pure bliss. It was everything he wanted for a first time, the perfect amount of sweet and naughty.  
When Dean feels his end coming he takes Cas’ erection in his hand and it’s hard (in more than one way) because Cas is bouncing in his lap so furiously, so content and concentrated on the friction inside his body that Dean almost thinks perhaps he can come from that alone. While the thought is wholly satisfying and hot, perhaps that time will come in the future but Dean is not going to let Cas go untouched for their first time. His grip is strong and Cas falters in his riding when he feels strong, calloused hands wrap around him. But if he tilts his hips this way and moves forward each and every time he moves up instead of every once on a while, he can move his erection in Dean’s hand while riding his cock and it’s a beautiful combination of feelings honestly. He wants to be dirty and he wants Dean to dirty him and he wants to be Dean Dean Deans’ for the rest of forever. Perhaps this slips out of him because next thing he knows he is saying, “Oh Dean, Dean, please, oh fuck fuck fuck Dean,” in a way Dean finds too pleasing for them to ever be parted ever again.  
Cas’ orgasm comes first. With the friction building inside him and in Dean’s grip there is a warmth pooling in his groin he cannot slow down for, because if he slows down it ebbs away and he doesn’t want it ebbing away. So he goes faster, he is gasping and whining and his words are all either Fuck or Dean or some combination of the two. The heat bubbles up out of him and white explodes in his vision and warmth in his belly and the orgasm is strong, it wipes the energy from him but he keeps moving, he likes it when he can feel Dean pulsing in him while he comes in ribbons onto his beautiful man’s abdomen. The tight and quick fluttering of an orgasm leaving Cas’ body makes Dean finish soon after, and maybe it isn’t his first orgasm but it is the best, the most powerful, the most vision whitening and body aching and it makes him go wonderfully numb while he empties into the condom.  
Cas is a tired mess approximately 2.8 seconds later and he whines as he collapses against Dean. He distantly remembers there is a movie perhaps finished with and perhaps not a room away and cold pizza and wow there’s an entire city somewhere outside these walls isn’t there? It’s hard to remember when there are green eyed angels loving you from the inside out.  
“Dean,” he whines softly, but his green eyed angel turns into a devil for a split second when he tugs out of Cas and pulls off the condom to tie it up and throw it in the small plastic garbage bin next to his bed. Dean is an angel again a second later though because he rolls right back to Cas and quickly takes his man in his arms and holds him close.  
“Do you love me?” Cas asks. He knows it is a silly question and Dean reassures him with a quiet chuckle. But they have said the words not once since they started dating, and he wants to make sure. Not really make sure because he knows, but he wants to hear.  
“Baby they need to find a new word for what I feel for you because love isn’t going to cut it,” Dean admits. Cas hums because he would be satisfied with just this as an answer but Dean presses on. “If there was one word for what I feel for you, love would be what comes closest to it.”  
Cas hums again and this answer makes him even happier. “I love you back,” he promises, arms around Dean and reaching up to peck his stubbled jaw.  
Cas is tired and he never realized how sleepy people get after sex until, well, he gets to experience it for himself. And he thinks it is the most beautiful feeling in the world to be very thoroughly satisfied by the one you love most in the world, and know you satisfied them as well, and to fall asleep against them and know they will be there in the morning with sleepy eyes and loving words and honestly yes, yes it is something he would wholly recommend.


End file.
